


Mr Ulaz's Monster Scaring Services

by Demenior



Series: The Porch Swing Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Curtain Fic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Ulaz and Shiro live in domestic bliss in a quiet human neighborhood on earth. Shiro's about to go back to full time work after a long period of part-time while he and Ulaz adjusted to life on earth.Ulaz needs something to do, so he starts meeting the neighbors. It turns out there's an epidemic of scary monsters lurking in children's closets.Lucky for them that Mr Ulaz is the scariest monster around.





	Mr Ulaz's Monster Scaring Services

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a private discord server where we've all but written an entire epic au about Shiro and Ulaz's domestic bliss post-war, with all of it's highs and lows and healing and laughter. 
> 
> This story, at least, is just the start of it. 
> 
> So, special shoutout to everyone who had or has a hand in bringing this wonderfully soft and tender au to life. Hopefully this inspires you to create your own pieces to this growing portrait <33

At 5:45am sharp the alarm goes off. Shiro groans and burrows his face further into his pillow. Ulaz yawns, jaw popping, and rolls over enough to hit the snooze button on his cell phone. He rolls back so he can wrap his arm around Shiro’s shoulders, and brings his knee up across Shiro’s thighs, and snuggles closer to his mate.

At 6:00am the second alarm goes off. Ulaz reluctantly lets go of Shiro as he rolls to turn off the alarm. Shiro rubs at his eyes with one hand while he braces himself on the stub of his right.

“Shower day,” Shiro mumbles, eyes barely open. He rolls onto his back, towards the end of the bed, and pauses for a moment like he’s going to fall asleep again. Ulaz reaches out to stroke Shiro’s messy hair out of his face.

Shiro scrunches up his nose at the touch, and then turns his head to look up at Ulaz.

“I’m going,” Shiro says, but he leans into the touch as Ulaz trails his knuckles down Shiro’s cheek.

Ulaz leans across the space between them to kiss Shiro, “Meet me downstairs,” he says.

“Okay,” Shiro agrees, and then pushes himself out of bed.  
  


* * *

  
At 6:17am Ulaz has finished plating breakfast— bacon, tomato, fried egg and toast. He sips his cup of coffee, wrinkles his nose, and adds another tablespoon of sugar because Shiro isn’t here to remark on it.

Shiro comes into the kitchen looking far more awake. His hair is dry and styled, he’s shaved, and he’s smiling. He’s wearing the houserobe they received at their wedding shower, and it’s tied loosely at the waist. Ulaz is wearing the matching one, made custom to fit him. Shiro often steals it from him. Shiro’s also put on his prosthetic, and reaches out with his right hand to accept the coffee.

“Thank you Mr. Shirogane,” Shiro says. Ulaz wants to purr whenever Shiro says that.

“You look handsome,” Ulaz says, and decides to add, “Mr. Shirogane.”

Shiro beams and stretches up on his tiptoes, while Ulaz leans down, so that they can rub their noses together.

“Breakfast,” Ulaz reminds him.

They have the news playing on their tablet while they eat. Ulaz adds another scoop of sugar to his coffee and Shiro watches him, but decides not to say anything.

“I won’t be home until dinner today,” Shiro says, “I’ve got office hours.”

“I will have dinner ready for you,” Ulaz assures him.

“You’ll be okay all day?” Shiro checks, “I’ve got some breaks— I’ll call when I get the chance.”

“I will be alright,” Ulaz assures him.

At 6:24am Shiro insists on washing the dishes himself, even though Ulaz can do that on his own time. The morning light is soft in their windows, and Ulaz enjoys drying all of their dishes and then putting them away where they belong.

At 6:36am Shiro is running a little late, but they finish the dishes and then Shiro runs upstairs to get dressed. Ulaz packs Shiro’s lunch, and takes the time to write ‘I love you’ on some spare paper and tucks it in the bottom of the case for Shiro to discover later. He heads upstairs to get dressed as well.

At 6:47am Shiro and Ulaz are both dressed— they were delayed slightly when Shiro’s dark slacks had Ulaz’s fur on them and they couldn’t find their lint roller to get it off. Shiro changed to the tan ones, but then had to change his shirt as well. They head downstairs and Shiro finishes packing his bag for the day with his laptop, lunch and his travel mug of coffee. Ulaz pours himself another mug of coffee, the last of the pot, and follows Shiro onto their porch.

They spend the last few minutes of their morning on their big swing. It was built on request so the two of them could spend this quiet time together. Ulaz has one arm up on the back of the bench, while Shiro leans into him.

“You’ll be okay?” Shiro asks again.

“I am fine every day you have been at work,” Ulaz reminds him.

“I’ve only started doing full days,” Shiro says, “and I hate the idea of you being alone all day.”

“I like the quiet,” Ulaz assures him, “I get my work done and then I can spend my evenings with you.”

Shiro nods, and sips his coffee. He glances at his watch and sighs.

“Alright, time to hit traffic.”

“Be safe,” Ulaz cautions him. He watched a news report on the statistics of automobile accidents last week and it’s made him even more wary of their SUV.

“I’ll text when I get there,” Shiro promises. Ulaz stands with him and walks to the edge of the porch, where Shiro stands tall one last time to press a quick kiss to Ulaz’s lips, and then jogs down the stairs and cuts across the lawn to the driveway. Ulaz stands in place so he can wave as Shiro backs out— Shiro waves back— and then his husband drives off down the street. Ulaz returns to the porch swing and sips his coffee. It’s not sweet enough and he wrinkles his nose.

At 7:04am Ulaz’s morning routine is over, and his day begins.  
  


* * *

  
Ulaz waits outside a while longer, enjoying the quiet. Mornings on earth can be quite peaceful. On Shiro’s days off, or when he goes into work later, they can spend their entire morning on the porch swing.

Ulaz finishes tidying the kitchen from making Shiro’s lunch, and then takes the time to sweep the floor. It’s so quiet in the house without Shiro. Sometimes Ulaz likes to turn on the news while he does his morning cleaning, but today he is appreciating the quiet.

Ulaz technically works as an Ambassador to Earth. It’s a very unofficial position, but it’s reason enough for the Coalition to pay him for all the work he did in the war, and also means Ulaz does some paperwork for them on how to assimilate human and alien cultures together. Currently Ulaz is writing a book on Earth customs and how to act appropriately for aliens who are coming to visit the planet of the Paladins of Voltron.

The first thing he does is sit down and check his notes, to find out what he is going to cover today. Ulaz has gotten through lots of the important things— things that are taboo or strange to earthlings, but considered normal off of Earth. The list is very long, and Ulaz knows he will return to it. Now he is starting on customs that are normal to earthlings, but strange to aliens, so that tourists will not be alarmed by human cultures. Ulaz turns on the recording device, clips it to the belt on his waist, and sets the microphone at the collar of his shirt. He tests to make sure it’s hearing him correctly, and that the words are being recorded on his computer, and then he paces. He does not think well sitting still, despite all of the training the Marmora have given him. Ulaz likes it when his feet are moving, and sometimes he will walk all lengths of the house while writing.

Some days the words flow easily, on others, like today, Ulaz isn’t sure what else he can say. It’s so hard to condense humans into arbitrary categories. He paces and talks for hours, until he’s cleaned every surface possible and his legs are sore. Ulaz takes a break to have a glass of water and go sit on the front porch again.

The sun is out and the day is warm. The porch is filled with sunlight, though the cover keeps Ulaz in the shade unless he sticks his feet out to touch the sun. He sits back with a happy sigh.

As if on queue, his phone rings.

Ulaz smiles at the picture of Shiro that comes up, and answers it.

“Hello,” he greets.

“Hey,” Shiro says, “I’m just on lunch. How’s your day going?”

“I am just taking my lunch break as well,” Ulaz says, “I’m sitting on the swing.”

Shiro hums a happy sound, “Wish I was there.”

“I miss you,” Ulaz confesses.

“Miss you too,” Shiro replies, “it’s been pretty slow today. Everyone’s quiet, not too many questions in class. If my office hours aren’t busy I’m hoping to get a lot of marking done so I won’t have to bring too much home and—” there’s a pause as Ulaz hears some rummaging in the background, “did you put a note— _Ulaz!_ ”

Even though Shiro can’t see him, Ulaz smiles.

“It’s true,” Ulaz says.

“I love you too,” Shiro says, and then, “I was talking with some of the other people in my department. They’re thinking about having a barbecue or little get together soon, and we’re invited. I was even wondering if we wanted to invite—”

Shiro keeps talking, but Ulaz spots unusual movement at the house across the street. The front gate has opened, all by itself. A moment later, a small pink tricycle is pushed out, followed by the equally small Marie. She’s one of the human children who lives in that home, and as far as Ulaz understands, she is too young by human standards to be out on her own. Marie stretches up on her toes and pulls the front gate shut, and then climbs onto her tricycle and begins pedaling down the street. Ulaz does not see either of her mothers.

Shiro is still speaking, so Ulaz cuts him off.

“I have to go,” he says, and then hangs up. Ulaz clears the yard in a few easy strides, and jogs after the child. He’s nervous about approaching her— sometimes the children have been frightened of him. Even the adults as well. He does not wish to alarm her.

“Marie,” Ulaz calls. No one else seems to have noticed the girl being on her own. Ulaz wonders if he’s misreading the situation— maybe he is interfering where he isn’t needed?

The girl pauses at her name and puts her feet on the ground. She stands up to look over her shoulder at him, and gasps.

Ulaz stops a short distance away, and holds up his hands, “Don’t be alarmed— I’m Ulaz. Your neighbor. Do you remember me?”

“Kitty!” she shouts.

Ulaz recalls that, yes, some of the local children have referred to him as a cat. Considering the lion is a type of cat, by Earth classification, Ulaz finds the comparison flattering.

“Are you supposed to be out on your own?” Ulaz asks. He moves a little closer now that the human doesn’t seem scared of him.

She sits down and starts pedaling away from him.

“Marie!” Ulaz says, and in two long steps he’s caught up to her and manages to get in front of her, “where is your mother?”

Marie clasps her hands to her chest, and looks so guilty that Ulaz knows for certain she’s trying to sneak away.

“At home,” she whispers.

“I think you should be home with her,” Ulaz says, “I will walk with you.”

“No!” Marie shouts. Ulaz steps back in surprise.

Ulaz crouches down so he can be closer to her face. He’s been informed that his height over humans can make them uncomfortable.

“No you do not want to go home, or no to me walking you? I assure you I just want to make sure you’re safe,” Ulaz says.

Marie drums her little fingers together, covering her mouth with them as she thinks.

“There are monsters there,” she whispers.

Ulaz’s ears come up worriedly, “Monsters?” he repeats.

“They’re under my bed,” she explains, still whispering. Ulaz has to lean in to make sure he hears her correctly.

Ulaz races to think about everything he knows about humans. Are there creatures that can find their way under beds? What do humans do when their home is invaded? Is this a case he should call the authorities for? Then he recalls— Shiro, late one night and frustrated with himself after waking up from a nightmare. He’d made a comment about ‘monsters under the bed’ and referred to it as a childish fear.

Ah, it is probably not literal. Marie and her family are most likely not in any real danger, but Ulaz wants to check in on them regardless.

“We should go see your mother and make sure the monsters did not get her,” Ulaz jokes.

Marie’s face immediately crumples, and she starts crying.

“Mommy!” she shrieks.

“No, no, no,” Ulaz stammers, “your mother is well! Monsters cannot eat her, I promise.”

“I want Mommy!” Marie sobs.

“Yes,” Ulaz agrees, “we should go see her.”

Marie is still crying, but sniffling more than screaming. Big fat tears are still running down her face. She holds her hands out above her head and looks up at him. Ulaz has seen this action before. Even Galra kits do it.

He moves slowly, in case he is misreading the signal, and picks tiny Marie up so he is holding her under her arms. She’s so small, the smallest human he has ever held, and she fits easily into the curve of Ulaz’s arm, laying against his chest. She delicately holds onto the fabric of his shirt with one hand, and unconsciously mouths at the tips of her other fingers while she stares at him. Her eyes are still bright with tears. Ulaz reaches up slowly to wipe the tear tracks off of her chubby cheeks with the knuckle of his finger.

He wonders, for a moment, what Shiro looked like at this age. What would a human-galra hybrid look like at this age? She’s so small, and trusting. Ulaz wants to make her laugh, to see her smile.

It would not be so bad to have children of their own. Perhaps he should mention this to Shiro. It’s a topic that they’ve managed to avoid in their relationship so far.

Marie blinks at him with her big eyes. Ulaz resists the urge to nuzzle her like he would a kit, to comfort them. In this culture, Shiro’s informed him, nuzzling is considered a romantic action. Ulaz does not wish to offend anyone.

Ulaz stands up slowly, picking up Marie’s tricycle with his free hand. Marie gasps, and clings tighter to his shirt, but Ulaz keeps her steady so she is in no fear of falling.

“Were you running from the monsters?” Ulaz asks.

Marie nods, “To the park,” she says.

“They cannot get you there?”

She nods again, “They only get you when you sleep. Like Randal.”

That sounds like a human name. Ulaz frowns. Are the monsters real or not?

“Did you tell your mothers?” Ulaz asks, “about Randall?”

“He came back,” Marie informs him, “they’re not scary enough.”

“Could I be scary enough?” Ulaz asks.

Marie squints at him, looking over his face with some intense thought. Finally, she nods her decision.

“Perhaps I can try to scare away this Randall,” Ulaz says.

Marie doesn’t look convinced of his monster-scaring abilities, but she doesn’t say anything more. Ulaz has to set her tricycle down in order to open the front gate at her home. Just as he is closing it behind them, he hears the front door open.

Diane is two steps out the door when she spots Ulaz. She looks terrified— but relief floods her face in an instant.

“Marie!” she shouts.

Ulaz meets her halfway and hands her daughter over.

“She was going to the park,” he informs her.

Diane hugs her daughter close and lets out a relieved sigh, “Marie! You _know_ you’re not allowed out without me! What were you thinking?” Diane changes her focus to Ulaz, “thank you— thank you so much. I was just putting Aiden down and I didn’t hear her sneak out.”

“She said she was running from monsters— from a Randall?” Ulaz says, “are you in any danger?”

“In any…” Diane trails off, confused, until Ulaz watches recognition come into her face, “oh, _god_! I’m going to kill Lizzie for [letting them watch that movie!](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51niqT%2BCU6L._SY445_.jpg) No, no, we’re not in any danger. Do kids not do the ‘monsters under the bed’ thing where you’re from?”

Ulaz is about to answer when they hear the sound of a baby crying.

Diane groans, “That’s Aiden, sorry, I have to get him.”

“He said he scares monsters,” Marie said, pointing at Ulaz.

Diane glances between the two of them, unsure what to say. Her hair has been tied into two buns on the top of her head, matching Marie’s hairstyle. But while Marie’s is neat and tidy, Diane’s seems to be messy and falling out. She looks stressed.

“Can I help?” Ulaz offers, “I did tell Marie I would try and scare the monsters away. With your permission, of course.”

Diane seems hesitant a moment. Humans are often nervous about letting strangers into their space. Shiro was hesitant to let Ulaz into his room on the Castleship before they’d become romantic partners.

“I can make coffee,” Ulaz adds. It is a critical weakness for humans.

Diane laughs, and Ulaz likes the way her eyes crinkle, “You’re serious? Really? Yeah, okay. A cup of coffee would be great.”

Marie wiggles out of her mother’s arms as they enter the home, and Diane sets her back on the ground.

“Mom!” a third voice— that would be Rachel, the eldest— calls from upstairs, “Aiden’s crying!”

“I hear him!” Diane shouts back, “Kitchen’s that way,” she points, and then jogs up the stairs after the sound of the baby.

Marie and Ulaz are left alone in the entry way. Marie looks up at him in silence, and then she stretches her hand up to hold onto Ulaz’s fingertips with her soft grip.

Ulaz walks slowly to allow little Marie to keep up with him. Together they shuffle into the kitchen.

Ulaz manages to find their tin of coffee grinds and get the pot started, all with one hand. Marie watches him with open curiosity, and a tad intensely. She’s playing with her lower lip with her free hand, but her eyes are wide and bright while she looks up at him.

When he glances down at her, she doesn’t shy away. Ulaz notices that she smiles a bit more when his ears move, so he makes sure to wiggle them for her.

Diane comes down with Aiden in her arms.

“He wouldn’t settle,” she sighs, and leans against the counter. The pot isn’t done brewing, but Ulaz pours a cup for her anyways.

“Cream or sugar?” he asks.

“Right now I could use espresso,” Diane laughs. She tucks Aiden into one arm, held snug to her chest, and accepts the coffee. A look of relief washes over her face as she drinks.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed this, thank you.”

“It is not a problem,” Ulaz assures her.

Diane takes another sip, and then sets her mug down as Aiden squirms in her grip. Ulaz notices a shy face peeking out from around the corner. He wiggles his ears as much as he can, and is rewarded when Rachel creeps into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She’s older than Marie by only a year or two, but not quite as bold and rash as her little sister.

“The monster fears— this Randal— come from a movie?” Ulaz asks.

Diane sighs loudly, “It’s a— yeah, a movie. An old one, from like, before my time even. Lizzie loves it. Her grandmother used to watch it with her, and it’s supposed to be a kids movie, but we haven’t had a peaceful night since they watched it.”

“The monsters want to scare kids,” Marie informs Ulaz.

“Monsters are scary,” Ulaz agrees.

“Randal’s the scariest,” Rachel pipes up, “he can be invisible and he hides.”

“That sounds very frightening,” Ulaz says.

“But Randal’s not real,” Diane interrupts, “right girls? He’s a make-believe character from a movie. He can’t hurt you.”

“That’s because he’s invisible!” Rachel shrieks, aggravated.

It startles Aiden, who begins to cry again. Diane lets out a frustrated groan and walks out of the room, bouncing the baby on her shoulder.

Marie seems to get worked up by her siblings emotions, and tightens her grip on Ulaz’s hand.

“He comes from the closet door,” Marie whispers.

“Your mother is correct,” Ulaz assures the two girls, “a character from a movie is not real, and cannot harm you, even if it scares you.”

Ulaz can recall having to sooth Shiro’s similar fears. Faces from the past, long gone, that still haunted him and left him afraid when the lights went out. How he needed Ulaz’s assurances that he would be safe, even when his own mind was telling him he was in danger. Perhaps the girls need that kind of assistance as well.

“But maybe I should check,” Ulaz says, “just in case.”

Both girls perk up at that. Diane walks back into the room. Aiden is still hiccuping, but has calmed down.

“Rachel,” Diane scolds, “you know better than to yell like that.”

Rachel bows her head and scuffs her toe on the floor.

“He said he would check for monsters!” Marie shouts.

“He?” Diane gives Ulaz a sympathetic look, “Marie, we use names— what should they call you? Mr… Mr Sh—”

“Ulaz is fine,” Ulaz says, “Mr. Shirogane is my husband.”

Ulaz’s heart feels like it swells with pride every time he gets to say that.

Diane nods, “Okay, Marie, what did Mr. Ulaz say?”

Marie glances between her mother and up at Ulaz. He wiggles his ears for her and she breaks into a grin and teethes at her fingertips, but seems too bashful suddenly to say anything.

“Mr. Ulaz said that he would check for monsters,” Rachel cuts in.

Diane huffs a soft laugh and looks to Ulaz, “That’s very kind of you to say.”

“I hunted a lot of monsters out in space,” Ulaz says proudly, “and earth monsters aren’t used to having Galra around. I can sniff them out and scare them off.”

He says it all for the girls benefit, and can see that Diane recognizes this. She smiles and nods along as the two girls’ eyes light up with excitement.

“May we go upstairs?” Ulaz asks.

Diane gestures, “It’s a mess, I’m sorry, but please. Go ahead. Girls? Show Mr Ulaz your rooms.”

Marie tugs on Ulaz’s fingers, guiding him to the stairs. Rachel falls into step behind him, curious but shy.

Ulaz normally takes stairs two at a time— his legs are much longer than human legs, so it’s easier— but Marie must take them one at a time, balancing both feet on the step before she can step up to the next one. Ulaz lets her walk three stairs before he steps up all three in one stride. It is slow going, and Rachel ducks between his legs to race up and wait for them at the top of the stairs.

“Just pick her up!” Rachel groans.

“No!” Marie shouts.

“Girls!” Diane shouts from the kitchen.

Ulaz does not pick Marie up, and lets her continue at her pace.

Diane follows them up once Ulaz and Marie have reached the landing.

“My room first,” Rachel insists, and races to one of the doors. It’s decorated with several stickers, as well as a painting of several colorful letters made up of earth animals. They spell Rachel’s name.

“She just got her big girl room,” Diane explains to Ulaz, “I think it’s part of all the nightmares. The girls are getting used to sleeping alone still.”

Ulaz nods in understanding. The human need to sleep alone is still strange to him. Galra always congregate for sleeping. It’s much more efficient— space is saved because only one room is needed for beds, and you do not have to waste all sorts of money on an excess number of blankets and sheets, since the group will keep you warm. Humans are so charming, but strange, with their habits.

Rachel races into her room and leaps onto her bed, bouncing on her knees.

“This is Snooter,” she says, and holds up what Ulaz assumes is a plush version of a dog.

“He seems kind,” Ulaz says, and hopes that’s an acceptable answer.

Rachel smiles, and sets the plush dog back on her bed, and then picks up another one.

“This is Max,” she says.

“Rachel,” Diane cuts in before Ulaz has to respond, “Mr. Ulaz is going to check for monsters, and then I’m sure he has a lot of important things to do. He can’t say hello to everyone.”

Ulaz is fairly sure that the plush creatures aren’t sentient, but he takes another glance at them to be sure he’s not being rude in ignoring them.

“Where do the monsters come from?” Ulaz asks.

Rachel points, “The closet,” and now she’s lost all the humor on her face and has become gravely serious.

“I will investigate,” Ulaz says, and looks down at Marie, who is still holding onto his fingers, “will you come with me?”

Marie thinks for a moment, and then nods determinedly. Rachel slides off the bed and follows right behind her sister. Ulaz reaches for the handle, and both girls leap behind him. He feels hands grap the fabric of his pants.

“You will be safe,” Ulaz says, “I will protect you.”

The girls tighten their grip.

Ulaz checks on them one more time, “I will open the door now. Be brave.”

Marie yelps when Ulaz slides the closet door open.

Inside are clothes and jackets. Extra pairs of Rachel’s shoes line the bottom. There are no monsters inside, of course. The girls are still holding onto his pants, terrified that something might leap out.

Ulaz leans forwards and sniffs loudly, putting on a show of searching. He doesn’t want to knock the girls over, so he keeps his feet planted and leans forwards to look into the small space.

“There are no monsters here,” he finally confirms.

“Under the bed!” Rachel shouts, “they go there too!”

The girls do not let go of him, so Ulaz must shuffle carefully over to the bed. He has to dislodge them, finally, in order to crouch all the way down to look into the space under Rachel’s bed. There are several storage bins and no room for any sort of creature to hide there either. He sniffs loudly and exaggerates peering about again.

“You are safe,” he confirms to Rachel when he sits up. At this height she is much closer to his face, and grins delightedly when he wiggles his ears for her.

“See?” Diane says, “I told you. Nothing there.”

“Because it’s daytime,” Rachel argues, “monsters come at night when you’re not here!”

Ulaz thinks quickly, “Then they know when your mothers turn off the lights? So they’re listening. We should scare them away for good.”

Diane, Marie and Rachel all give him confused looks.

“I am very scary,” Ulaz assures them, “I can scare the monsters away forever. But I will need help.”

Rachel and Marie look nervous.

“I will roar to scare them,” Ulaz explains, “but you two must tell them to go away. Once they hear that you are not scared of them, they will never come back.”

He says it with all the certainty he would tell Shiro that his greatest fears were unreasonable, and talk him out of his delusions when they would leave him paralyzed and frail in the dark.

“Diane,” Ulaz realizes, “we will have to be very loud to tell the monsters to go away. Will you take Aiden downstairs a moment?”

Diane nods, and she’s smiling. She hefts Aiden up onto her shoulder, and closes the door behind her.

Ulaz waits until he hears her going back down the stairs. He doesn’t want to scare Aiden into crying again.

“We will yell under the bed, and then into the closet,” Ulaz says.

“And then my room,” Marie reminds him.

“Of course,” Ulaz agrees.

The girls crouch down on either side of him so that they can see under the bed. They are so small that they do not need to be on their hands and knees like Ulaz, but he finds the mimicry adorable.

“Ready?” Ulaz says, “you must shout as loud as you can.”

Ulaz shouts a growl, it’s a silly noise and other Galra would laugh at him for it. The girls scream alongside him. He’d expected them to yell words, but they seem inspired by his lead. It almost makes him laugh instead of shout.

Marie and Rachel are emboldened by the yelling, and race Ulaz to the open closet, and they start yelling into it before he can catch up with them.

Ulaz wants to make sure they feel safe now, but they’re already running for the door to go to Marie’s room. He follows obediently after them, and they yell into the _clearly_ open space under the crib that has just been converted into a small bed, and into Marie’s closet. Marie stomps around with bravado, hands clenched in tiny fists like she’s ready for a fight. Ulaz has the sudden overwhelming urge to hold her, for how unbearably adorable he thinks she is.

Once again he’s reminded of how much he misses playing with the cubs of his caste.

“There,” Ulaz says definitively, “no more monsters.”  
  


* * *

  
At 5:43pm Ulaz hears the garage door opening while Ellen is showing a clip of scaring people. Ulaz finds most human humor odd, but he likes how they flail and cower when startled. Prey species are very predictable. Shiro always opens the door when he turns onto their road, so Ulaz can finish the funny video before his husband will require his attention.

“Ulaz!” Shiro calls, not too long later, “are you home?”

Ulaz is about to answer when he hears Shiro add, “What smells so good?”

Shiro walks into the kitchen nose-first. His tie is loose around his neck, and he’s dropped his bag somewhere along the way because both hands are free. Ulaz rises to greet him and lets Shiro pull him down for a kiss.

“I missed you,” Ulaz murmurs.

“I missed you too,” Shiro agrees.

“Dinner is ready,” Ulaz says, “I made a new curry recipe.”

Shiro’s eyes light up. The table is already set, so all Ulaz has to do is recover the curry from the stove where he is keeping it warm.

“How was your day?” Ulaz asks as they serve up.

“Long,” Shiro sighs, “but good. Nothing too interesting happened.”

“Did students show up for your hours?” Ulaz asks.

“At first, and then it kinda died off. I think I could have come home earlier, but I didn’t want to miss anyone,” Shiro says, “but I got a lot of marking done and changed some slides for next week.”

“That sounds productive,” Ulaz comments. Shiro takes a bite of his food and closes his eyes in bliss. His wedding ring reflects the light and Ulaz rumbles a soft, delighted purr to himself.

“What happened today?” Shiro asks, “you never called me back.”

“Oh,” Ulaz remembers, “do you remember Marie— next door?”

Shiro frowns, thinking. Ulaz helps him, “Diane and Elizabeth’s daughter.”

“Oh!” Shiro says, “right. The little one who got mad at you for not wearing shoes.”

“No,” Ulaz corrects him, “she thought my feet were shoes, and was trying to explain to me that I had to take them off to come into the house. She was not mad. She was very kind.”

Shiro laughs at the memory, “Kids,” he sighs. Ulaz wonders if it is wistful. Maybe Shiro is thinking of how delightful it could be to have children in their home too?

“I was on the porch,” Ulaz explains, “and I saw Marie sneaking out.”

Shiro’s eyes go wide.

“I stopped her very quickly,” Ulaz assures Shiro, “and took her home.”

“Diane is chatty in the day,” Shiro agrees, “especially when Liz is at work.”

“We had much in common,” Ulaz says. Shiro laughs at that.

“But otherwise my day was not very interesting,” Ulaz says.

Shiro doesn’t ask more questions, and Ulaz doesn’t think it’s important to go into great detail how he scoured every nook and cranny of the house with Marie and Rachel to yell at all of the places they thought monsters could hide.

Speaking of being lonely, or at least missing your partner, Ulaz reaches out and feels his hear swell when Shiro’s hand meets his halfway. They finish their meals one-handed.

Shiro talks about his lecture while they wash their dishes, and Ulaz brews them a coffee for the evening. He also has three cookies for dessert. Shiro changes out of his work clothes, and meets Ulaz in the living room to sit on the couch. He’s removed his prosthetic and is already in his pajamas. He must be sore and tired after being at work all day. They have A Show that they watch together, and Ulaz enjoys having these mundane things in common. Human comedy is always so fascinating to him, especially when he can determine that it is a joke. Funny television is helping Ulaz to recognize jokes and human tones used in jokes, as well as all of the different kinds. Shiro only has half of his cup before he sets it aside and pulls his feet up so he can lay his head down in Ulaz’s lap.

“You are not watching,” Ulaz observes.

“I am,” Shiro mumbles. His eyes are closed. This means Shiro is technically lying, but this is the kind of lie that is acceptable because Shiro is doing human double-speak. He says one thing, but what he means is something entirely different. He wants to rest here, for now.

Ulaz pulls the throw off the back of the couch and sets it lightly over Shiro’s shoulders. His husband makes an appreciative noise, and burrows into the softness. Ulaz runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro dozes for two episodes before Ulaz decides to wake him.

At 9:03pm they go upstairs to brush their teeth. Shiro moisturizes his face, and chases Ulaz around their bedroom with the threat of getting cream into Ulaz’s fur. Ulaz stops him by pinning him to the bed and giving him kisses until he surrenders. Ulaz still gets grease on his nose and Shiro laughs at him while Ulaz washes it out.

At 9:27 Ulaz strips for bed. Shiro is already in bed, and leaning out to find the charging cord for his phone where it dropped on the floor this morning. This is an early bedtime for them, but Shiro is sleepy now and Ulaz will read in bed if he cannot sleep.

Sometimes this is when they will have sex, but neither Shiro nor Ulaz seem to be in the mood for it tonight. Ulaz crawls over to Shiro’s side of the bed so he can snuggle up to his husband. Shiro sighs happily, and yawns, as he gets comfortable.

It’s no trouble for Ulaz to reach over and check his own cell phone to make sure the alarms for tomorrow are set. One he’s confident that the morning is prepared for, he turns off the lamp on Shiro’s side of the bed, and settles in for sleep.

At 9:36 Shiro begins to snore softly.

Ulaz loves him a little more with each breath. He glances out at their dark room, and the closet door that’s cracked open.

No monsters here, Ulaz thinks to himself. And then laughs quietly.

At 9:43, Ulaz starts snoring too.

He and Shiro breathe in time with one another.  
  


* * *

  
At 10:32am the next day, Ulaz finds out he has a new reputation.

He gets a phone call from a tired parent down the road who spoke with Diane that morning. Their children have been unable to sleep because of their fear of the dark.

“I heard what you did for Diane’s girls… could… would you mind— um… Diane said you liked sweets? I can make you one of my pies if you would like.”

Ulaz’s ear’s snap to attention at the promise of a delicious treat, and he’s thankful Shiro is at work and cannot see how excited he is, “I will be there right away,” he says.


End file.
